A Tree called Life
by thelightningstrike
Summary: One hundred one-shots set to one-hundred quotes, with various characters in each that find love, laughter and long-lasting friendships, amongst other things. For the Quotes of Life Challenge. 5/100.
1. George & Alicia

**A Tree called Life**

* * *

Characters: George & Alicia

Word Count: 988

Summary: With Quidditch as a bond, seven people find love, laughter and long-lasting friendships, amongst other things. A series of 100 one-shots.

Author's Notes: I'm writing this for the 100 Quotes of Life challenge at the HPFFC. It's going to centre around Fred & George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan & Oliver Wood, and each chapter will use a different quote. Each character may not be in every chapter, and the chapters will probably not be in order of time. They're just moments. This first one is quite sad and angsty, sorry about that, but there will be happier ones to come!

* * *

_Number 87:_

_"Please- pull through for me."_

Alicia finds him first after the memorial service, of all people. He'd expected someone to come, but never even considered Alicia. Lee, maybe. His brothers, probably. His parents, definitely. But Alicia? Quite unexpected.

The memorial service had been awful, especially after many of the dead had only died two days ago and the grief and pain of their families was still fresh. His mother had sobbed all the way through, comforted on one side by his father and on the other, Bill, while the others had tried to help him. Only he hadn't wanted their help. He hadn't wanted Charlie's hand on his shoulder and Ginny's hand enclosed around his. He didn't want to see Ginny crying into Percy's shoulder and he didn't want to see his father's arm around Ron. He'd only wanted Fred.

There was only so much he could take, so after half an hour, he got up and left. No one except Percy made a move to stop him, but it didn't take Ron much effort to pull Percy back down so he could go.

"Hey Georgie," she says and flops down beside him. The old nickname is wasted on him if she thinks it'll make him feel better.

"'Lo." He can't be bothered with anything else. At least he responded, after all.

She looks at him and he looks back. She's not wearing black, like he'd have expected of her, or at least of the 'I play by the rules' Alicia he used to know. It suddenly occurs to him how long it's been since he's seen her. A year, at least. She's wearing blue, a nice blue that brings out her eyes if he'd care to notice, and looks very neat and tidy, although it's clear she's been crying. She's not the only one. He wonders absent-mindedly who out of the many she was crying for.

"It was a great service, wasn't it?" she says after a little while.

He wants to reply that no, it wasn't, (after all, his brother was up there as one of the fallen) but he doesn't have the heart. "Mmm."

"Yes," Alicia says. "A lovely service."

There is a long pause where neither of them say a thing and Alicia just looks at the lake and George just frowns, but then she speaks again. "Do you remember when we went to the Yule Ball together, George?"

"Yeah." He does remember. He and Fred took Alicia and Angelina into the grounds afterwards and showed them a rocket display. Alicia had held his hand until Fred accidentally on purpose threw a snowball down Alicia's dress. George can still remember her high pitched screams about them ruining her dress, and Angelina helping Alicia get rid of the snowball and drying her with her wand before picking up an enormous snowball and throwing it straight in Fred's face. He can remember his own laughter, joined by Fred's and then Alicia and Angelina's. The snowball fight had continued until it got too cold. Fred had performed the drying charms after and George had fetched the hot chocolate. He doesn't remember much about the dance itself.

"Do you remember how Fred threw that snowball down my dress?" There's a glimmer of a smile on her face. He suddenly remembers that she knew Fred too, not that it matters. No one knew Fred as well as he did.

"Yeah." He certainly remembers the look on her face when he did it. It's hard to believe that it was only three years ago- not even that yet.

"Do you remember how before that I was holding your hand?"

What does it matter? "Yes."

Alicia takes his hand. "Then you won't mind me doing so, for old time's sake."

Her hand feels warm and soft and small in his. "I guess not."

"George, I'm going to ask you for a favour, if I can." She looks at him now, right at him, and he wonders if she's looking for Fred. She won't find him. The Fred part of George died two days ago (_has he really lived two days without him?_) with Fred, and will be buried along with him tomorrow.

George just looks at her. He doesn't want to nod, or say yes again. He's tired and his head aches, although whether it is from Kingsley's booming voice or an after-effect of the war he fought in two days ago, he does not know.

"Please- pull through for me." She has tears in her eyes, and her hand is tightening around his. "I know it's hard, because I miss Fred too. In fact, we all do, you and me, your parents, your brothers and Ginny, Lee, Angelina and Katie, Oliver, Harry, Hermione- all of us. And that's why you have to pull through. We can help you, George, like we're helping each other already. It isn't easy, but we'll get by. We have to." She pauses and squeezes his hand again, then leans forward to kiss him on the forehead. She stands up and releases his hand from her grasp. "I've already lost one of my best friends. It'd kill me if I lost you too."

She walks away, back to the congregated people now making a move for the castle, leaving George alone with his thoughts. He wants to yell at her- _screw you, Alicia, you'll never understand how I feel_- but he doesn't. He doesn't have the energy, but also he knows that he doesn't mean it. He knows that people, including Alicia, are there for him, and that eventually he'll pull through, but for the meantime, all he wants is to be left alone.

* * *


	2. Ginny & Neville & Seamus

**A Tree called Life**

_

* * *

_Characters: Ginny, Neville & Seamus.

Word Count: 942

Summary: Neville makes Ginny an offer she can't resist.

Author's Note: I tried and tried to make this revolve around Katie, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Lee and Oliver like I promised, but they really weren't inspiring me, so I had to change to various characters instead. It still follows the same principle that it's just moments in time, but it involves more and different characters instead. Sorry if I disappointed anyone, I hope you like this chapter.

_

* * *

_

_"Please don't tell anyone."_

Ginny runs a thumb over the smooth cover of the book and then brings it to her face, inhaling the smell that still lingers on it. She breathes in deeply, a small smile lighting her face for just a moment, and then lowers it into her lap. She is sat, cross-legged, at the foot of Harry's bed in the Seventh Year Gryffindor boys' dormitory. Of course, he doesn't sleep here anymore, but that doesn't stop Ginny visiting when she can- whenever she knows that Seamus and Neville aren't in here.

Today, she has stayed for far too long. She knows that Seamus and Neville will come up soon, but she can't help but want to stay longer even so. She's been more adventurous today, delving under Harry's bed to find anything he'd left behind- and aside from an odd sock and an old tissue, there was only this book. It is just a library book, one that he'd probably forgotten to return, but his scent clings to it and for that Ginny wouldn't have even minded sniffing his socks. Harry's smell is something that she's always loved, even before they'd starting going out.

She hugs the book to her chest and leans her head back against Harry's bed, wishing for him. She's only been here a month without him, but because of the lack of news, it's getting increasingly hard to bear. All she thinks of, when she isn't resisting the Carrows or distracted by helping friends, is Harry. She's worried about Ron and Hermione too, obviously, but the love she feels for them is different. She knows many would thinking her foolish for throwing herself so whole-heartedly into her relationship with the Chosen One, but she doesn't care. She knows that she will never feel for anyone else what she feels for Harry. She loves him.

Suddenly, she hears footsteps coming up the stairs, and she looks around desperately for somewhere to hide, but before she can, someone opens the door and comes in. Neville looks surprised to see her and for a moment they both stay stock still, until Ginny gathers her wits and jumps up, dropping the book on Harry's bed. "Please don't tell anyone," she whispers.

"Of course I won't," Neville says immediately, and takes a tentative step towards her. She steps backwards into the bed and throws a hand out to steady herself.

"I don't need comfort," she says quickly. "I'm fine on my own."

Neville frowns. "Okay," he says, and nods, and then turns away to go to his own bed. He sits down and opens one of the drawers in the bedside cabinet, taking out some Honeydukes chocolate. "Want some?"

Ginny pauses and when Neville smiles at her, she tentatively nods. "Please." She walks towards him and sits beside him on his bed, and he gives her three squares of the thick milk chocolate which she eats appreciatively. "Thanks, Neville."

"Ever since Lupin left I always keep some with me." He carefully wraps the rest of the bar back up and puts it back neatly in place in the drawer. "I think Seamus knows where it is though, because large chunks keep disappearing and I know there's no mice in here."

Ginny laughs even though it's not that funny, because she's grateful to Neville for even trying. Not many other people are- she misses Fred and George more than ever.

"You know, Ginny," Neville says thoughtfully, "it often gets pretty lonely up here, just me and Seamus. We were talking about it with Lavender and Parvati the other day- wondering what we could do, and Lavender had the idea that they could come and sleep in here instead. Lavender and Parvati are moving in tonight."

Ginny doesn't know why Neville's telling her this, but she hopes Parvati doesn't take Harry's bed. "Oh, right. Cool."

"The thing is though, Ginny, if Lavender and Parvati come there'll still be one bed spare. Do you think you might be interested? It's Harry's, by the way, because Lavender called Ron's and Parvati wanted Dean's. Now, I know that sleeping in Harry's bed is kind of off-putting, because he was absolutely the worst out of all of us for personal hygiene, but-"

Ginny flings her arms around his neck before he continue, hugging him fiercely. Neville, slightly taken aback, gives her a small squeeze and then releases her. "Is that a yes then? Because if not, it's going to Romilda Vane..."

Ginny slaps his shoulder but smiles thankfully at him. "It's definitely a yes, Neville. Thank you so much," she says and Neville grins at her goofily, putting a hand on her shoulder so that he can stand up.

"I knew that'd cheer you up. You can go and fetch your trunk and I'll bring it up now, if you like." He gestures to the doorway and she stands and follows him, and together they descend the stairs into the common room, where Seamus is waiting.

"You comin'?" Seamus asks eagerly.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ginny says and flashes him a grin, almost back to her normal self now. "I'll just go and get my trunk," she says and disappears up the girls' staircase.

"Right good idea o' yours that was, Neville," Seamus says, slapping Neville on the back.

Neville shrugs. "I'm just doing the best I can."


	3. George & Angelina

**A Tree called Life**

_

* * *

_

Characters: George & Angelina.

Word Count: 989

Summary: George misses Angelina's birthday party.

Author's Note: Isn't it ironic that after I decided _not_ to write about Fred and George and etc, I was ridiculously inspired to write them again? Oh well. That's the way the cookie crumbles, I guess. I'm not sure about this one; I hate the ending but the beginning is okay I suppose. All that matters though, is whether _you_ like it or not. I hope you do- feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

_Number 18:_

_"The night he died... my heart went with him."_

It has been three days since George has seen Angelina, and he feels awful. He missed her birthday because he was two busy moping about the party Fred threw for Angelina in the common room a few years ago and feeling sorry for himself. He wished he'd just gone, now. Spending three days without her was much worse than spending three hours at a party that he didn't want to attend.

Lee had yelled at him the next day, calling him an idiot and all sorts of swear words for not going. He said that Angelina had cried, actually _cried_, when he hadn't turned up. Alicia and Katie had stopped by with similar reprimands, and he expected Oliver any time soon. Maybe even his siblings and parents would come round to yell at him, too. It didn't matter, anyway. He deserved it.

When the bell of the shop goes he expects it to be another eager customer so does nothing immediately, letting them browse the shop while he turns over the magical card he had bought for Angelina in his hands. He bought it ages ago, a shiny red card with a broomstick that whizzed around on the front and a miniature golden snitch that zoomed in and out of the folded card.

"Was that for me?" He looks up instantly to see Angelina in front of him, her hands on her hips in her favourite I-am-quite-angry-but-will-forgive-you-eventually pose.

"Er- yeah." He hands it to her, a blush creeping up his neck and onto his face. He watches as she studies the card, and then opens his mouth to speak. "Look, Ange- I'm really, _really_ sorry-"

"It doesn't matter," she says quickly. "No need to apologise." She catches the struggling snitch in one hand and holds it tightly between her thumb and forefinger.

"No, there is. What I did- it was terrible, unforgiveable. If there's any way I can repay you, then-"

"The night Fred died... my heart went with him."

George stares at her, not quite understanding where she's coming from. The familiar pain is rising in his chest again, one that he's been coping with for almost four years now. There are tears in Angelina's eyes- he hasn't seen her cry for at least three years so the alarm bells start to ring. In all those years that she helped him, she was never the weak one. She was the strong one that pulled him through it.

"Or at least, I thought it did," she continues."And then I found it again." She still doesn't look at him but fiddles with the snitch between her fingers, letting it fly a small distance away before snatching it again.

George has no idea what she's talking about. Is she trying to tell him she's fallen in love with someone? Well, that's lovely, that is, he's here apologising and all she wants to do is tell him about her latest crush? His hands, for some reason, tighten into fists against the counter.

"I'd never realised exactly which twin had stolen it all those years ago." And with this statement, she slowly meets his eyes, waiting for him to understand it. When he does, a whole range of emotions cross his face but she's so nervous that she doesn't catch any of them.

George lets out a long breath. "I always was better at stealth than Fred."

A smile lights her face and for a long moment they just look at each other, silently judging each other's reaction. Eventually, she comes to her senses. "So?"

"No one will like it," George says.

"I wouldn't want them to."

"They'll say it's weird, disgusting, even."

"Do you care?"

"Fred wouldn't approve."

"You know he would. He'd also know that you're running out of excuses."

"So what if I am?"

"Well, I'm kind of waiting for a kiss, George. I have just confessed my love to you after all, so I do think I deserve one. But I mean, if you don't want to..." she turns away, hoping and praying that her plan will work.

"Wait, wait!" George says, grabbing her arm to spin her round. She tries to keep the smile from her face.

"What is it, George?" She looks at him, and as usual, she sees absolutely no trace of Fred, like she's always done. She's always been the only one who could tell them apart one hundred percent of the time.

George looks at her, really looks at her, and sees something he didn't know that he'd been looking for these past four years- maybe even longer. He'd never seen Angelina as anything but a friend, a confidante, a much-loved angel in his days and weeks and months and years of need, but now- he can see what he's been missing. Angelina, the girlfriend. Angelina, the lover. So he kisses her, and it might be hesitant, and a little shaky, but despite his misconceptions it feels right.

They pull away from each other simultaneously, and there are tears in Angelina's eyes and a smile on George's face and on both sides the final pieces of a long struggled over jigsaw are sliding effortlessly into place as priorites shift.

And when they hug each other, Angelina pressing her face into George's chest, they both realise just how well the new jigsaw pieces fit, and wonder just why on earth it's taken them so long to find them. It's a puzzle they'll have to work out together.


	4. Lavender & Seamus & Parvati & Neville

**A Tree called Life**

* * *

Characters: Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, Neville & Ginny.

Word Count: 546

Summary: Seamus goes a little philosophical, but Lavender soon changes that.

Author's Note: Meh. I can't get enough of writing about these lot. I love the idea of them all sharing a room. And I'm in love with Lavender/Seamus. Hope you like it, even though it's only short.

* * *

_Number 61:_

_"I wish this hadn't have happened."_

"I wish this hadn't have happened," Seamus says suddenly from his bed. They've all gone to bed early, insisting they're tired, but somehow none of them are asleep yet.

"What?" asks Parvati, sitting up in hers- or rather, Dean's old bed. Her long hair is loose for once, waving all the way down to her hips. She pushes it behind her ears. "You're not going all philosophical on us all, are you Seamus?"

"Ha ha. No, I mean it. All of it. The war. Harry an' them going. Dumbledore. The Carrows an' Snape." He sits up and leans back against his pillows, stretching out his legs in front of him. "Everything."

Neville sighs in agreement from where he's tucked up in bed, his hair neatly combed and his pajamas pristine- the only thing out of place is a bruise above his left eye- a gift from Amycus Carrow.

Ginny says nothing. She's been quiet all night behind Harry's hangings- everyone thinks she's asleep, but she's far from it. She's reading the library book Harry left under his bed and even though it's pretty boring she likes to know that his green eyes have looked at the same words.

"Why do you say that?" Lavender asks from the floor, where she's painting her toenails a vivid shade of red. Her yellow hair is piled up in a red scrunchie on top of her head and she's wearing no make up.

Seamus looks at her incredulously. "'Cause if y' haven't noticed, we're in the bloody middle of it, Lav'."

"Oh shut up," she says, finishing her left foot and moving to her right. "I just mean- why even say it? You know we all agree anyway."

"Just makin' conversation I s'pose," Seamus says and folds his arms across his chest, a little put out. "What's it to you?"

Lavender looks up from her big toe and grins. "Just making conversation." Parvati watches them with interest from her bed and shares a knowing look with Neville.

Seamus snorts and lays back. "Sure you are, Lav. Sure you are."

Neville smiles and leans out of bed to blow out his beside candle before drawing the hangings shut around his bed. "Night all," he says loudly.

"G'night," Seamus says before closing his own hangings with an exaggerated "hmph".

Parvati catches Lavender's eye and they grin at each other. "Sweet dreams," Parvati calls before shifting over in the bed and Lavender screws the lid back on her nail polish and comes to join her. Parvati flicks her wand at the remaining candles and then settles on her back before linking hands with Lavender, who lays facing out of the bed.

"He adores you," she whispers into her friends hair.

Lavender grins into the darkness but snorts. "Very funny, Parvati. Go to sleep."

Parvati looks at her friend's back and smiles before whispering: "Just making conversation." Then she shifts onto her side so that they're laid back to back, but neither of them relinquishes each other's grasp.

Lavender pretends not to hear her- but smiles secretly again.


	5. George & Lee

**A Tree called Life**

**

* * *

**

Characters: George & Lee

Word Count: 904

Summary: Lee gives George something to think about.

Author's Note: It seems that there's a recurring theme going, of George, Neville, George, Neville, George. It's weird- I didn't plan it like that at all, it's just how I was inspired. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been horrendously busy with school and life and stuff. I wrote this quickly because I really wanted to post something- I'm going through a bit of a writer's block period, unfortunately. Hope you like it, even if it is a bit boring- feedback is appreciated!

* * *

_Number 67:_

_"Dude, you're loaded!"_

Lee comes with George to Gringotts, even though he'd told him not to. It's bustling with fraught shoppers inside, and George almost walks straight back out if it wasn't for Lee stood behind him, pushing him forward to the counter.

There's a goblin at the counter with greasy black hair and an unconvincing smile. "Key, please."

George fumbles in his pockets for a moment before producing it, the key he hasn't touched since Fred died- their joint account consisting of the remainders of Harry's 1000 galleons and their own profit. As George hands it over the key screams loudly at suddenly being in the wrong hands and George remembers the charm he had devised much to Fred's delight for exactly that purpose.

Several people are staring now and Lee is laughing his head off so George snatches the key back (the screaming stops instantly) and mutters a spell. He hands it back and this time, the key doesn't scream and the goblin's unconvincing smile is missing.

Lee claps his back. "Who thought of that one?"

George looks down at the key as the Goblin gives it back to him and begins to lead the way to the carts. They follow, Lee waiting patiently for George to answer. "I think... I did," George says, still looking at the key.

"Great idea, mate. Thought of selling it?"

"I- no," George says honestly as they sit down and the cart begins to move. "Maybe I should."

"Definitely." Lee grimaces as the cart starts moving faster and faster, whipping his dreadlocks back. "Which reminds me," he says, shouting slightly over the noise of the wind rushing past them, "I think it's time for you to start inventing again."

George doesn't say anything, just closes his eyes as he starts to feel a bit queasy. The goblin rolls his eyes and mumbles "lightweight" under his breath.

"'Cause mate, if you made up that key-screaming spell on your own, there's no stopping you." Lee says, holding on tight to the side of the cart.

Suddenly the cart draws to a halt outside the vault and George clambers out immediately after the goblin, eager to drop the conversation. He hands the key to the goblin and waits patiently for him to open the vault.

"You know," Lee says as he struggles out, relief evident on his face, "just because you're ignoring the issue doesn't mean I'm going to drop this. You're a successful inventor, you don't need Fred's help- and besides, you've got us, you know, me, Ange', Alicia, Ron-" Lee's eyes widen as the door opens, revealing stacks and stacks of golden galleons and several piles of sickles and knuts. "Dude, you're loaded!"

George looks at the gold sadly. "Yes," he says, and then, as he bends down to collect some in two drawstring bags, he mumbles, "except now I have no one to share it with."

"I can help you there," Lee says, grinning, unable to take his eyes off the glittering mounds.

George closes the vault door suddenly and Lee blinks, his attention back on George.

"As I was saying," Lee starts, watching George and the goblin climb into the cart, "well-"

"Lee," George says. "Shut up and get in the cart."

"Right you are," Lee says, jumping in and sitting down, rocking the cart slightly to the goblin's displeasure. George nods to the goblin and the cart starts to move.

When they get out of the cart they thank the goblin and begin the walk back to the shop, neither of them saying a thing. Every so often Lee looks at George out of the corner of his eye and George pretends not to notice, instead using the time to think and grit his teeth and wish for Lee to go.

"You coming in?" George asks as he unlocks the door of the shop. He'd closed it for the day seeing as he had some errands to run and Lee had offered to come and help.

"Actually I can't," Lee lies. It's obvious George isn't up for company right now. "My mum, she's having this whole family lunch thing- I said I'd go, I hope you don't mind..."

"No, not at all," George says straight away with a small smile. "Enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, I will," Lee says, putting a hand on George's shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"Sure," George says, nodding. "See you." He watches as Lee starts walking away up the street, dreadlocks swinging.

"Oh, and George?" Lee shouts, turning round.

"Yeah?" George asks.

"Think about what I said. You know, starting to invent again? Be a shame to waste your talent." Lee smiles and then turns away before George can tell him that he won't be thinking about what he said because it's a stupid idea and besides, he can't do it on his own.

But as he takes his keys out of the lock and lets himself in, the Gringotts key swinging on the chain blatantly, as if mocking him, he can't help thinking that maybe he should try. After all, he has nothing to lose anymore.


End file.
